


I think I'm gonna like it here.

by Livedliveswilllive



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Humliation kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan is sent away to a boarding school for boy's that is fronted to be a reform school bit is mostly a way for Gay Teenage boy's to express themselves and their sexuality he meets another male by the name of Phil Lester. He discovers that he and Phil are to be roommates and is given an experience of a life time. </p>
<p>This is a roleplay that took place on Omegle so full credit goes to my writing buddy for Phil's perspective!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm gonna like it here.

It was Dan’s first day of school, at a boarding school, a boarding school for boys, the population of students were mostly gay, horny teenagers who, like him were sent away to be ‘fixed.’ However, Dan was basically the spitting imagine of innocence, which he’d been told already was very rare around here. He wore his uniform perfectly with all the buttons done up and the tie all the way up and neat, with his shirt tucked in. He had been told that this school could be a little ‘rough’ but not in the bullying sense, but rather the sexual sense. He was told that people might try to play games that had sexual undertones, or overtone’s depending on the group of people. Games where you’d have to strip, or people would flirt with you or talk dirty, that kind of thing but Dan didn’t mind that much. To be honest he was actually kind of excited to see what might happen to him. He’d been told that a lot of that stuff wasn’t really monitored since basically the whole ‘reform’ thing was a front so that gay teens could be, gay teens and express their sexuality in any way they wanted to. He’d been warned though that if he wanted to steer clear of that kind of thing he’d want to try and avoid one boy in particular. Phil Lester his name was. Apparently Phil was one of the most outwardly sexual boy’s there right now and he loved to mess with the innocent looking one’s, loved to play little game’s with them tease them. Dan was honestly curious about this guy, was he really all that people talked him up to be? He’d have to save that for later though as right now he was lost, very lost. He hadn’t even managed to find his dorm room yet.

Phil walked down the corridor, having overheard from one of the teachers that a new student was just arriving and he was incredibly curious. He always wanted to talk to the new kids first, get a good look at them and see if he could get first dibs on the cute ones. As he caught sight of a polished boy in perfect uniform dragging a suitcase after him, he ran a hand casually through his hair and was walking up to Dan. "Hey there, you new?. You need a little help getting somewhere?" He asked with a confident smile, which slightly turned to a smirk as Dan turned around with what had to be one of the most innocent looks he'd seen in a while. Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

Dan turned as he heard someone speak to him, his eyes large and doe like and a rather innocent and sweet expression on his face. He gave a quick nod "Oh, yeah" he said softly, smiling "It's my first day and I've managed to get myself a bit lost" he glanced down at the bit of paper in his hand before returning his gaze up to Phil's "I was told my room was room number 203 but I can't seem to find it and I feel like I've been walking around for hours!" he exclaimed.  
Stranger: Phil chuckled as he took the handle of Dan's suitcase. "Follow me. You're on the completely wrong side of this building." He teased as he led Dan down the hallway. "So, what did you get sent in for?" He asked, knowing that most people were sent here when their parents found them making out or in bed with another guy, and he really couldn't imagine this innocent little boy doing anything like that. He looked like he'd blush profusely if someone held his hand, let alone anything else.

Dan giggled, feeling his cheeks heat up "Oh" he said softly, starting to follow the other boy down the hall "I had a feeling that I was going something wrong." He shook his head slightly and chewed on the inside of his cheek slightly, pausing for a moment before he answered the other's question "I came out" he said with a small shrug "I probably should of known better, my parent's are kind of religious. Why I thought coming out to them would end in any way other then bad I'll never know" he said, giving a small chuckle.

Phil grinned as he heard the other boy's giggle. Honestly, this was too good to be true and he couldn't wait to try and ruin his innocence. "Oh, of course it was just coming out." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Well, I was caught fucking another guy. Seems we're a little different." He added with a smirk as he turned a corner and was holding his hand out, here we go. Number 203. You need help with anything else, pretty boy?"

Dan felt his cheeks burn at Phil's words "Oh..wow" he whispered softly, he looked over at the door to his room, wondering if they had roommates here or not. He was sure the answer to his question would be answered soon enough. He turned back to Phil when he heard him call him 'pretty boy.' His cheeks darkened even more and he shook his head "I don't think so...what was your name by the way?" he asked.

Phil smirked as Dan's cheeks lit up, before he was casually slipping his hand into Dan's jean pocket to pull his ID card out. "I'm Phil. Phil Lester. You're new roomate, actually." He grinned as he scanned Dan's ID card on the pad next to the door, before slipping it back into Dan's pocket. He could've gotten his own out, considering it was his room, but where was the fun in that when he could "accidentally" stroke the Dan's thigh through his jeans.

Dan frowned for a second as Phil dove his hand into his jeans. He swallowed thickly, feeling Phil's hand stroke against his thigh. He swallowed even thicker when he heard Phil's name "O-Oh" he whispered under his breath. Although his curiosity still remained about the other male he couldn't help but feel a little nervous now. "I'm Dan" he said softly as he pushed open the door "Howell..Dan Howell" he spoke, praying the other wouldn't turn his last name into a sexual innuendo. He headed into the room and lay his suite case down on the floor by the empty bed, trying to act as normally as he could manage, as if he didn't actually know who Phil was.

Phil grinned as he followed Dan inside the dorm, shutting the door behind him, loving how shy and flustered the other boy was. "It's a shame nobody's made you /howell/ yet." He teased, chuckling to himself as he kicked his shoes off and laid down on his own bed.

Dan groaned on the inside as Phil did in fact turn his name into a sexual innuendo. He glanced up at the other as he sat down on his bed and unzipped his suite case, starting to unpack. He couldn't help himself, looking up at Phil every few minutes. Something about the other male drew him in, made him want to know more. It just made him more and more curious about what the other would do to him if he could. He become so much in his head he hardly noticed the growing bulge in his jeans.

As Phil glanced up from his phone after a few minutes, he was smirking as he saw Dan's crotch starting to harden through his jeans. "You alright there, pretty boy? Didn't realise it was that easy to get you hard. Must be pretty easier to get you off, eh?" He teased, eyes unashamedly checking Dan out now.

Dan was brought out of his head as Phil spoke. He glanced down at himself and whimpered, covering himself with his hands as his entire face went a bright red "Shut up" he mumbled, trying his best to hide himself as best he could "I was thinking about something, okay? it happens" he whined.

Phil got up as Dan whimpered and covered himself. "Oh really? What exactly were you thinking about then?" He asked as he walked towards Dan, standing close behind him and whispering in his ear as he slowly pulled Dan's hands away from covering his crotch. "I could make you feel so good, baby. Bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Dan bit down on his lip as he heard Phil whisper in his ear. He shivered slightly, letting his hands drop to his sides. He felt so vulnerable, he was almost tempted to lie to Phil and tell him was thinking of his boyfriend, the boyfriend that didn't exist. But he also didn't really want this to stop, the touching and the whispering. He gave in and gave a small nod "I would" he whispered.

Phil grinned as he let his hands take hold of Dan's hips, pulling him back so he was flush against Phil. "Mmm, good boy. Now I want you to tell me exactly what you like. No hiding. I wanna' know what you think about when you touch yourself." He whispered in Dan's ear, just wanting to hear him get flustered and embarrassed about what he liked. Meanwhile, Phil was ducking down to press kisses and light licks down Dan's sensitive neck.

Dan's entire face was hot as his hips were pulled back against Phil's. He chewed on the inside of his cheeks out of nervousness, he'd never said anything like this out loud in his life "Sometimes I think about being dominated" he whispered softly "Like fully dominated by someone, being told what to do, being made to do humiliating things even." He paused, trying to clear his mind "I like the idea of fully submitting to someone and letting them do whatever they wanted to me.." he trailed off as a shiver trailed up his spin thanks to Phil's lips on his neck "I also have this fantasy.."

Phil almost growled as Dan started to talk about what he liked. Of course the innocent boy was a sub... "Perfect. I'd love to give you exactly that." He chuckled, before he was nipping and sucking a hickey onto a particularly sensitive part of Dan's neck as one of his hands reached around to brush Dan's crotch through his jeans. As Dan trailed off, Phil stopped moving. "Keep going, baby boy. Don't you dare tease me."

Dan let out a small moan as Phil started to suck against his skin. He let his eyes fall closed although he pouted as Phil stopped touching him "Well I..I have this fantasy..You know those toy's you can get, like the small one's that vibrate and have a remote?" he paused for a second "Well..I like the idea of having it in and going out in public while someone else has the remote.." he admitted, lifting his hands to cover his face in embarrassment.

Phil went back to nibbling the sensitive skin as Dan kept talking, before he was moaning into Dan's neck at the thought. "Fuck. That's hot..." He replied as he cupped Dan through his jeans. "You'll be happy to know I have one of those toys. So we can try out your slutty little fantasy." He smirked as he pulled at the hem of Dan's t-shirt, silently asking if he could take it off.

Dan shivered slightly once again as he felt Phil's hand cup him. He knew he wasn't all that impressive in the front, but he hoped he made up for it with his ass. He just so happened to very much like his ass, he thought it was nice and plump, perfect really. He felt Phil tugging at his hem and he gave a small nod, telling him it was okay to take it off him "Really?" he asked after a moment "You don't think that's too weird?" he questioned, he'd always thought his fantasies and desires were a little odd so the fact that Phil seemed to really like the whole idea made him incredibly happy.

Phil chuckled as he pulled Dan's tie off and began to unbutton his shirt. "Oh no, that's not weird at all, darling. I'm into much more fucked up stuff." He replied in amusement, letting his hands reach around Dan's torso before he was rolling Dan's nipples between this thumb and forefingers. "Any other fantasies?" He asked, pinching Dan's nipples a little roughly.

Dan's breath hitched as he felt Phil's hands roam over his chest before pinching his nipples. He let out a small groan and pushed back against Phil slightly before shaking his head "I don't think so, at least none outside of being fully dominated and being made to things, including humiliating things" he gave a small shrug. "What are you into?" he asked softly, wondering just how fucked up Phil's kinks or fantasies were.

Dan's breath hitched as he felt Phil's hands roam over his chest before pinching his nipples. He let out a small groan and pushed back against Phil slightly before shaking his head "I don't think so, at least none outside of being fully dominated and being made to things, including humiliating things" he gave a small shrug. "What are you into?" he asked softly, wondering just how fucked up Phil's kinks or fantasies were.

Phil smirked as Dan pushed back against him shakily. "D'you know what BDSM is? I didn't think you would, but if you know about toys and stuff..." He asked as he began to unbutton Dan's jeans and pull them down. "I also like being called Daddy. Love overstimulation, which is kind of making people come multiple times. They got all oversensitive and squirm and whimper; it's adorable. Not entirely sure whether to beg for more or beg for it to stop. So much fun." He explained casually, as if they were talking about what was for dinner rather than what he loved in bed.

Dan bit on his lip and paused for a moment "I have a basic understand of BDSM" he said softly, watching as his jeans were pushed down his thighs, then past his knees and then to the floor. He stepped out of them carefully, feeling oddly vulnerable yet excited that there was only a thin layer of clothing between him and Phil now, from Phil having a full view of his whole body. "I don't really know all that much about it" he went on to explain. He was actually already loving the idea of the things Phil was into, the whole Daddy thing was home and overstimulation sounded interesting.

Phil groaned as he looked down at Dan's ass in his boxer-briefs. "Fuck. You look gorgeous." He said honestly as he reached down and cupped Dan's ass eagerly, landing a playful slap and watching it jiggle cutely. "Don't worry about it. I'll introduce you to it properly eventually. Right now I just want to play. Wanna' find all your sensitive spots." He said as he hooked his thumbs into Dan's underwear and pulled them down.

Dan let out a sharp gasp as his ass was slapped gently by Phil. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a small giggle himself "Thank you" he whispered softly. He shivered as his boxers were swiftly pulled to the floor, leaving him totally exposed to Phil's eyes. He let out a small gasp and he could feel his face heating up again. He covered his face with his hands again, slightly worried about what Phil would say now that he was fully naked in front of him.

Phil chuckled as he kissed Dan's cheek, arms wrapping around Dan again. "No need to be embarassed, baby. You're stunning." He said as he ran his hands down Dan's torso, just avoiding his cock as he let his hands continue down to Dan's thighs.

Dan soon relaxed again, aided by the way Phil's hands felt against his skin. He lowered his arms to his sides and just let Phil's hands explore his body. He shivered and let out small breathy sounds as Phil's finger tips brushed against his more sensitive spots, his collar bones, his inner thighs and his hips.

Phil smirked as he figured out the places that he could use to make Dan lose it, before he was taking one of Dan's hands. "C'mere. Let's get you comfy." He said as he led Dan over to his bed, pushing him down onto the mattress, loving the contrast between Dan who was entirely naked and himself who was still fully clothed.

Dan turned as Phil finally spoke. He gave a small nod and made his way over to Phil's bed, where he was pushed back onto the mattress. He looked up at Phil with innocent eyes and gave him a quick smile "I think you need to be wearing less clothes" he said softly, giving a small giggle.

"In a bit. We gotta' get you more worked up first." He chuckled in response as he knelt between Dan's slightly spread legs, letting himself lean over Dan so he could start sucking and nibbling on Dan's collarbones. Revelling in the noises Dan was making, Phil started making his way down Dan's torso until he was biting down playfully on one of Dan's hip bones.

Dan gave a tiny nod "Okay..Daddy" he whispered softly. He let his eyes roll back as Phil started to suck and nibble on his collarbones. He couldn't hold back soft, breathy sounds and small moans as he found himself getting more and more worked up. By the time Phil made it down to his hips he wasn't sure how much more he could take "P-Please..touch me" he begged.

Phil grinned in response to Dan calling him Daddy before he was continuing his pattern of unwinding Dan. As the boy began to beg, Phil leant over and pressed a teasing kiss to the underside of Dan's cock. "That enough?" He asked with a smirk as he moved away again, shuffling down so his head was closer to Dan's crotch and Dan's legs could lay across his shoulders and rest on his back. As Dan whined for more attention, he was licking and sucking a few hickeys into his sensitive inner thighs.

Dan pouted and whined as Phil's lips pressed to his cock for only a second and he shook his head "No" he squirmed slightly on the spot, letting his legs drape over Phil's shoulder and back as Phil got to work sucking on his inner thighs "Please" he begged "Please just touch me! Daddy!" he whined, unsure how much longer he could go without being touched, even a few pumps on his cock would be enough for him right about now. He just needed contact.

"It's okay, baby. I got you." He finally said as he loosely wrapped his hand around Dan's cock and gave him a few strokes. "That better?" He asked, still stroking Dan as he reached into his bedside drawer to grab some lube before settling back between Dan's legs. "Gonna' finger your pretty ass open just for me." He smirked as he let go of Dan's cock and coated his fingers in lube.

Dan let out a sharp moan as Phil's hand wrapped around him and he nodded quickly "Yes, Daddy" he said through another moan. He was so grateful for the contact, although he did pout as Phil let go off him. His face flushed at Phil's words and he gave a small nod "Just for you" he repeated softly, giving his hips a quick wiggle as he chuckled softly to himself. He had to admit though, he was a little scared. He'd never even tried to finger himself, what if it hurt?

Phil grinned cheekily back up at Dan as he playfully wiggled his hips, before he paused slightly as he saw Dan nervously biting his lip. "Have you never fingered yourself, babe?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, understanding why he seemed a little nervous if that was the case. "Okay, let's start off with something a little easier to relax you." He said as he shuffled down, using his thumbs to pull Dan's asscheeks apart gently, before he was licking a stripe over Dan's hole.

Dan shook his head "No..Daddy" he whispered softly, almost feeling ashamed to admit just how 'innocent' he really was. Dan watched with curiosity as Phil shuffled down and spread his cheeks. His eyes widened as he felt Phil's tongue make it's way over his hole. He let out a small gasp, feeling his hole clench around nothing in response. It was a nice sensation, one he could see himself getting used to, he wanted more of the sensation, knowing it would most likely only get better.

Phil watched as Dan's pretty hole clenched, trying to pull his tongue in. "God, I love how responsive you are." He said honestly, before he was slowly starting to lap at Dan's hole, gently speeding up as Dan got more worked up.

Dan giggled softly at Phil's comment, he was glad that he seemed to be pleasing Phil so far. He moaned lowly as Phil kept on lapping at him, the sensation of it grew and grew inside him until he was more worked up then he had ever been, even more so then when Phil had been getting his soft spots. "Oh god" he moaned after a while, feeling his gut twist and tighten "So good!"

"Only good? Guess I have to up my game if it's only /good/." He chuckled, before he was pressing the tip of his tongue into Dan and started to fuck him with his tongue, getting him used to the small feeling of having something inside him so he could start to build it up.

Dan's eyes widened slightly as he felt Phil's tongue slip into him. He couldn't hold back another moan, this time slightly louder. It wasn't long until Dan wanted more, more of Phil inside him "Mo-More" he stuttered through a moan, already feeling his breath become heavier.

Phil pulled back, grinning as he coated his fingers in lube and gently started to circle his index finger around Dan's hole. "What's the magic word, baby? C'mon. Beg Daddy." 

Dan's face flushed at Phil's words and he whined softly "Please Daddy?" he half asked and half begged. "Please put your finger in me Daddy, I need your finger in me, I need to feel more inside, Daddy!" he whined softly, looking up at Phil with pleading eyes.

"Good boy." Phil smirked as he slowly slid his index finger into Dan, watching his expression for any sign of extreme discomfort. Luckily, his fingers were quite slender so it always made this process of starting a lot easier.

Dan let out a low groan as Phil slipped his finger inside him, Dan couldn't say that it hurt. But it was defiantly an odd and new sensation, it felt so weird. At the same time though it managed to also feel amazing, made him feel tingly and somehow slightly warm. His eyes fell closed as his lips parted slightly in soft breathy sounds.

As Dan's eyelids fluttered shut, Phil couldn't help himself from grinning. God, did this boy look pretty as fuck. Would definitely need to take some pictures the next time they did this. After a few seconds, he was pulling his finger back out and starting to push it back in,creating a rhythm for Dan to get used to.

Dan's breath caught in his throat a few times as Phil's finger started to push in and out of him. The odd sensation soon started to melt away and it was replaced with only pleasure. He reopened his eyes and locked eyes with Phil, almost silently asking him to add in another finger.

Phil nodded slightly as he started to work a second finger in, slowly pumping them in and out of Dan again. "So tight, baby boy. Absolutely gorgeous." He sad as he wrapped his lips around Dan's cock at the sane time, sucking on the head as he fingered him.

Dan let out a small gasp as Phil's second finger slipped into him. This time it did sting, more then he had expected. He wasn't going to say it was much to painful to handle, but it wasn't exactly painless either. He almost completely forgot about the pain as Phil's lips closed around his cock though. He arched his back slightly off the mattress and attempted to thrust into Phil's mouth.

Phil smirked around Dan's cock, glad he had been able to distract him. Sucking a little more, he slowly took more of Dan into his mouth as he searched for Dan's prostate.

Dan suddenly let out a very loud moan, louder then he had let out yet and let his hips fall back down against the bed "Holy crap" he panted, whatever Phil just did had made him feel insanely good, whatever that was he wanted Phil to do it again.

Phil popped off Dan's cock, grinning devilishly as he rubbed against Dan's walls in the same spot. "Found your prostate, baby. Gonna' make you see stars with that little spot." He said as he kept massaging it intensely.

Dan's breathing become heavier and heavier, he let out loud moan's as he squirmed and wiggled around on the spot slightly. Phil was right, he was soon seeing stars. He just felt so good, so warm. He never wanted this feeling to stop. He could feel himself getting closer and closer by the second "D-Daddy" he stuttered through his moans "I'm getting s-so close!"

Phil ducked down, sucking on Dan's balls as he kept massaging his prostate, feeling how heavy they were - twitching and pulsing and ready to come. Sitting up, Phil had an idea, hoping he could humiliate Dan by making him come over himself. Still with his fingers working inside of Dan, he used his other hand to lift Dan's arse up so he was only touching the bed from his shoulders and above. "You gonna' come all over your face like a naughty boy?" He teased as he fingerfucked Dan harder.

Dan couldn't hold back loud moans, almost to the point of screaming as his gut twisted and turned, getting tighter by the second. He whined as his hips were lifted and he knew what was about to happen next. He gave a small nod "Yes Daddy" he said, just as he finished speaking he let out a loud cry as he came, his own cum covering his face and chest.

Phil groaned at the sight, stroking Dan's cock through his orgasm until the boy started to squirm from sensitivity and he laid him back down. Slowy slipping his fingers out from Dan, he smirked down at him. "You look fucking beautiful all messy and fucked out."

Dan's let out small breathy sounds as Phil stroked him through his orgasm until it actually started to hurt. He squirmed and was grateful when he stopped. He looked up at Phil, panting hard "That was...incredible" he whispered as he slowly came down from his high.

"You're welcome, baby." He said as he leant down, pressing a kiss to Dan's lips, not caring that they had a string of come attached to them. "Hope you're not feeling too bad that I'm your roommate now, eh?" He chuckled.

Dan kissed Phil back gently, chuckling softly as Phil's comment "I think I'm going to like it here after all" he said softly, smiling up at the other male "Like..a lot." That had been the best he had ever felt in his whole life and honestly he couldn't wait to find out what else Phil might have in store for him in the future.


End file.
